narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Nakamura
, , , |species= Human |gender= Male |blood type= A |birthdate= July 1 |deceased state= |age-part2= 31 |age-part3= |height-part2= 190.51 |height-part3= |weight-part2= 69.04 |weight-part3= |rank-part2= Jōnin |rank-part3= |classification= Missing-nin |occupations= Assassin, Jōnin (former) |nature type= Lightning Release, Wind Release, Fire Release, Yin Release, |Kekkei Genkai= |ninja registration= 993266 |academy age= 15 |chunin age=19 |affiliations= Revenge, Konohagakure (former), Daburagakure (former) |teams= |clan= |shippuden= no }} is an S-ranked rogue shinobi and a former master assassin. His hometown, Daburagakure was destroyed by its own saviors, The Twin Sages of Daburagakure. They were avenged by Sora after he deceived, stole, and killed the sages, at only 14 years old. As soon as he left Konohagakure, where he lived since he was fifteen and became a shinobi, he grew to be an assassin, completing assignments for kages and rogue town bosses alike, who required political characters removed along with exceptional shinobi, which they feared. Traveling the shinobi world in hopes of acquiring great influence over the Five Great Nations, he created Revenge, a group of S-Ranked assassin-nin, leading it under his alias, . He currently hosts the soul of the first Zenchi, an omniscient being with infinite amounts of knowledge. He can release a portion of its power using , a sealing sword created by the top blacksmiths of Daburagakure. Background Appearance Personality Abilities Sora is a self-taught prodigy, therefore, he learned and carried any abilities that he came across. Daburagakure was a strong village full of powerful individuals, and when it was annihilated, there were many powerful and mighty skills left behind. At just 7 years old, he gathered books about ninjutsu and kenjutsu that he found lying about in abandoned homes and libraries, teaching himself different jutsu every day. He also practiced beside the Twin Sages of Daburagakure, learning how to control his enormous quantities of chakra, as well as planning to exterminate them to avenge his family and village. Superior Intellect Saro had been the brightest of his peers since childhood. This didn't change when he grew up seeing he used his exceptional capacity to teach himself to handle a weapon and use various jutsu. He can also analyze situations much quicker than others and think ahead by mapping out several scenarios to a particular circumstance, all while sustaining a battle glare. At thirteen years old, he was observed battling three Kirigakure shinobi all while establishing a trap to sink them. The three ended up fatally injuring each other, while Saro departed unscathed. Superior Stamina Kenjutsu When Saro couldn't decide which weapon he would use in battle, he chose the simplest weapon he could find, a Tanto. At eight years old, he developed a technique, a form of swordsmanship, within a short span of nine months, the Neckless Swordsman Technique. He uses it in toe-to-toe combat and rips open the neck of his combatant. The Tanto was perfect due to its small size, compared to Saro, who was 9 at the time. After analyzing his technique, he identified his own weaknesses and imperfections while in the usage of this technique. He was a thin kid which meant he didn't have enough power to hinder a larger swordman's attacks. Having a deep understanding of chakra, he used his tremendous chakra stores to mask his entire right hand with chakra along with his sword. This allows Sora to move as fast as he can while maintaining enough strength to fight stronger foes. Chakra Flow Searching for vengeance, Saro leaves the Konoha. He is attracted to the senjutsu power of man he's never seen before. The man says he's going to train him to control the mountain of chakra within him. Thinking it's a trap, Sora blows him off. Soon after he finds him in his presence again. The man wasn't happy to see him so he let off an intimidating aura of malicious chakra, scaring Sora. Sora wants to learn how to control his chakra, so he goes with him. Later on, it was revealed that the man was one of the Twin Sages. The Twins taught him to control his chakra to the point where he can create figures of chakra. This skill was shown to be used when he created a two-headed snake out of chakra in his fight with The Twins. He also created the Chakra Pressurization, which allowed him to compact enormous amounts of chakra to a single point. He uses it in his fight with twelve master assassins of Kirigakure, who were given the task to kill Dauchi Yakahiro. He condensed an Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Ninkenjutsu Senjutsu Kinjutsu Plot Stats Trivia *Sora gave himself the alias, Dauchi Yakahiro to be trained by the sages, who knew his father very well. Dauchi- short for Adauchi- is Japanese for revenge. His last name, Nakamura, resembled his fake surname, Yakahiro. Quotes